A World Unlike Any I've Seen Before
by Annabeth Pie
Summary: When Scitwi invents a way to create a portal, Applejack, Pinkie, Sunset, and the rest of the girls go through it, expecting Equestria. But, it ends up being a world like any they've seen before
1. Only the Begining

Sunset's P.O.V

I was having the best dream. I was hanging out with Princess Twilight. After the buissenness at Camp Everfree, we had lots of different types of magic to fight. First there was this girl named, Juniper if I remember right? Anyways, she nearly wrecked a Daring Do movie, then captured my friends and I into a mirror. A stinking MIRROR. Anyways, after that, I had to deal with Wallflower stealing memories, and Vinegette Velincia's haunted phone. In fact, I was hoping for a quiet summer off.

"EUREKA!" my neighbor squealed so loud I heard it. I blinked. It was three in the morning. I got out of bed anyways. Anything that made Scitwi, as my friends like to call her, scream at three in the morning had to be worth seeing. I quickly got dressed, and bolted out of the door.

"Scitwi? Are you ok?" I asked, pounding on her door.

"Sunset!" She answered, opening the door. She was wearing her labcoat and had Spike in her arms. "So glad you're here! I need you to gather the girls!"

"Twi?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder. "It's three in the morning, on a Saturday." Twilight blushed.

"Oh yeah. We'll meet at my house at noon, K?" she asked. I nodded.

"OK, see ya!" I called, running back to my house. Time to catch up on some sleep.

Rainbow's P.O.V.

"This way!" Daring Do called to me. I kicked an alligator in the snout and shot after Daring.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" I asked, desperatly. "Cavalairon will catch up to us any minute!" Daring looked me in the eyes.

"Rainbow! Wake up!" She squealed. I was startled.

"What the hay?" I asked. She took her hand in mine, and opened her mouth.

"RAINBOW. DASH!" She squealed.

"Gah!" I screamed. I sat up in bed, then groaned. "Pinkie," I mumbled. "Why?" I laid back down and put a pilliow over my head.

"Because Scitwi found the discovery if a lifetime! Sunset sent me!" My ears perked up. Finding out Daring Do's secret identity would be a heck of a discovery.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I asked. jumping out of bed. "Let's go!"

-an hour later-

"Ready?" Twilight asked, motioning us into her lab. "OK. So, If I mix the right amount of citric acid," She poured in what looked like the stuff on Sour Patch Unicorns. "And H20," she poured in some water, and the beaker exploded. We all hopped back in surprise. A ball of light rose from the broken glass, then formed a glowing door just tall enough for a teen.

"Whoa," Sunset said, walking toward ot. "Does it lead to Equestria?"

"Let's find out!" Scitwi said, walking toward the portal. We all followed her, and let me tell you, never walk into a portal. Ever. It feels like being sucked into a black hole

"Are they alright?" I opened my eyes. I was lying on a hill full of grass. The speaker was female. Standing above me were two teenagers. One was a girl with gray eyes and blond curls pulled back into a ponytail. The other was a boy with blue eyes and curly blond hair. They both wore concerned looks on their faces. I felt them lift me up, then I blanked out.

 **Chap. 2 will be out ASAP :) :) :)**


	2. A Whole New World

Rainbow's P.O.V.

I was in a large black cloud. _Eh, I'm dreaming_ I thought. Suddenly, a boy slightly younger than me with curly blond hair and tired eyes developed out of the mist. He walked up to me. I screamed.

"It's OK Rainbow Dash," he told me. "I'm Clovis, head counselor of Cabin 15." My response?

"What the hay?" I asked. Clovis stared at me, confused.

"Anyways, I can talk to people in their dreams," he told me.

"Oh," I said, relieved. "I thought I was sent back in time in the middle of Black Tuesday." Clovis laughed.

"Anyways," he told me. This guy sure loved saying 'anyways'. "I can tell you are not from here," oh no. Here it comes.

"Fine," I resonded, throwing my arms up. "Arrest me for tesspassing on your beloved _world_." Clovis stared at me for a second, then burst out laughing. "What?" I asked, agitated. Clovis calmed down.

"Sorry Rainbow," he told me. "Anyways, I am here to tell you knowlage that is crucial here. Have you heard of the-" then he disapeared.

"Hello?" I called out. "CLOVIS?!" then the black cloud disappeared. I felt myself waking up. Before I knew it, my eyes were opened.

I sat up, to find myself in what seemed like a mini hospital. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes.

"Hello?" I asked. A boy with shaggy black hair, slightly tan peach skin, and sea green eyes walked over to me.

"Will!" he called out. "Rainbow hair is up!"

"WHO YOU CALLING RAINBOW HAIR!!" I screamed. Then I felt my face get hot. "Oh, right." The black haired boy giggled.

"I'n Percy by the way," he told me. "Percy Jackson." He put out his hand, and I shook it.

"Rainbow Dash," I told him. "Where are my friends?" He looked puzzled, but then looked like something suddenly clicked.

"OOOOH," He said. "You mean the other six girls that fell from the sky?"

"I guess..." I told him.

"Come with me," He said, helping me up. "They're already awake, Will's giving them a small checkup." I followed him to what looked like a large living room. Out the window I saw a man in a wheelchair, and a man in a (too loud) hawaiian shirt playing blackjack.

"Hi," I said to my friends, and sat down beside Sunset.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"Percy?" I asked. We were walking along the outskirts of the woods, before my day got ten times worse.

"Yeah?" he responded. I took a deep breath.

"Do you think," suddenly, a loud BOOM shook the trees, and there was a bright flash of light above Thalia's Pine. Percy and I raced to the top of the hill, just in time to witness seven teenage girls fall from the sky. Percy raced to get Will, but I was unsuccessful in catching any of them. I stared at them for a few minutes, remembering how helpless I was when I held up the sky for Artemis. Finnaly, Percy raced back up the hill with Will and a few other campers. Will and I stepped up to this girl with rainbow colored hair.

"Are they alright?" I asked, looking down at the rainbow haired girl with tanish peach skin. She opened her magenta eyes, and Will and I lifted her up. Her eyes flittered closed once again, and we carried her to the big house.

"Chiron!" Will called out when we reached the door. We heard the sound of wheeks scratching across the floor, then the door opened. Without a word to Chiron, we sped her to the infirmary, and laid her down. Following us were: Percy and Clarisse carrying a blond haired girl. Nico and Meg carrying the purple haired girl. Leo and Calypso carrying the light pink haired girl. Piper and Jason carrying the red and gold haired girl. Travis and Connor carryingthe dark pibk haired girl. And Grover and Juniper carrying the pink and purple streak with glasses girl.

"Hello?" The light pink haired girl whispered. I walked over to her bed, and saw her shaking in fright.

"Hey, it's OK," I told her, then sat beside her. I hugged her, which was a surprise. "I'm Annabeth." She nodded.

"I'm Fluttetshy," she told me, so quiet, I could just hear it. Fluttershy...had I heard that before? Nah. "You don't look like you're from equestria," she said. I gasped. Equestria. Fluttershy. Light pink hair.

"Oh gods.." I mumbled. I remembered this show I had watched with Magnus when we were in first grade. It was called My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic. I won't lie, it was amazing. I still like it better than most TV shows today.

"What's wrong?" She asked nervously. I tried to put a smile on my face.

"Oh, nothing," I told her. "Let's go to the living room, I believe Pinkie Pie's already awake," I led her to a couch, far from where Pinkie, Travis, and Connor were pranking each other. One by one, eventually eveveryone woke up.

"Hi," the last one awake, Rainbow Dash, said, sitting down next to Sunset Shimmer.

"OK," I said, standing up. "It's time for so e explanation."

 **DUN DUN DUN!!!!**


	3. What the Hay?

Sunset's P.O.V.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "I think _you_ need to explain first!" I said, starting to stand up.

"Oh yeah?" Annabeth replied. "Make me!"

"Maybe I will!" I screamed. Suddenly, a elfish boy with curly brown hair and a golden toolbelt opened the door, and walked in. His eyes widened.

"Woah, woah!" he exclaimed, coming between us. "Break it up!" Annabeth pushed him out of the way.

"Not now Leo," she told him. His eyes flared, and he started forming a fireball.

"I SAID _BREAK IT UP_!" He screamed, and released the ball of fire. Acting fast, Percy shot a jet of water out of his hands, and estinguished the flames before they reached Annabeth and I.

"Calm down Commander Tool Belt!" Percy exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah?" Leo replied. "Maybe you could mind your own bees wax Aqua Man!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Percy screeched. Suddenly, Pinkie and a slightly older boy with curly black hair crept up behind them, holding something I couldn't make out. I opened my mouth to warn them, but Annabeth put her hand over my mouth.

"Shhh..." she told me. "You're gonna wanna watch this!" I nodded, and kept my mouth shut. Pinkie stood behind Percy. I saw what she was holding now. A pie with, black filling? Anyways, She counted down on her fingers.

3

2

1

BAM!

Pinkie and her friend threw the pies, and they exploded on Leo and Percy's faces.

"GAH!" They screamed, as thick black liquid slid down their faces, onto their clothes, and onto the floor.

"TRAVIS!" Leo yelled, wiping off his face with his hands. "Did you get into my supply of Motor oil and tobasco sauce again?"

"Mo-mo-mo," Percy stuttered, then ran outside, and jumped into the lake. All was silent for a few moments, then everyone started laughing, even Fluttershy.

"OK, anywho," Annabeth began. "I guess you guys deserve a bit of explanation first." She went on and talked about the greek gods, and how they had children with mortals and stuff like that.

"OK then," I replied. "Well, we," Annabeth cut me off.

"I know," she told me. "Let's just say, you're a TV show." Suddenly, everyone went quiet. I noticed they were all staring above my head.

"But, that's impossible!" Leo exclaimed. Annabeth nodded in agreement. I was scared to look up, but I did it anyways. I gasped at what I saw. It was a peacock with a crown.

"The claiming of Hera," Annabeth said.


	4. Two Claimings

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING!!!!! I HAD THOUGHT NO ONE LIKED IT, BUT I READ REWIEWS TODAY, AND HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER!!! :) :)** **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Hera?" Sunset asked. Pinkie and I facepalmed.

"Didn't you listen to their half hour explanation?" Pinkie asked. "Hera is Zeus' wife and the goddess of child birth and marrige but she only has babies with Zeus and their's no way you could be a goddess since you're a demigod!" she finished that sentence with a tiny _sqee_ , which I would have yelled at her if she hadn't. Suddenly, another glow emited in the room, atop Pinkie's head.

"Con-congrats Pinkie!" I said, between fits of giggles. "You were just claimed by Aphrodite!"

"WHAT?!" She screamed.

"Didn't you listen to their hour presentation?" Rainbow mocked.

"IT WAS HALF AN HOUR!!" Pinkie screamed. "HALF. AN. HOUR! AND I DO KNOW WHO APHRODITE IS!"

"Then why are you freaking out?" Sunset asked.

"Because I'm nothing like Aphrdite," Pinkie told us, calming down. "I'm messy!" to prove her point, she slammed one on the Tobasco Sauce N Motor Oil pies on her head. "See?" she said. I laughed.

"Anyways, you guys stay here while I take Pinkie to her cabin," I told them, and Pinkie followed me outside.

We walked until we came to Cabin 10. I saw Piper walking to the door.

"Hey Piper!" I called, waving. she turned to me, and smiled.

"What can I do for you Annabeth?" she asked. I led Pinkie to her.

"Pinkie," I told her. "This is your head counselor, Piper McLean."

"Are you pulling my leg Annabeth?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"Because Aphrodite became a maiden goddess after I was born. Decided that claiming kids like me would ruin her image."

My eyes were wide in shock. Piper cracked up.

"JK!" she yelled. "Welcome to Cabin 10 Pinkie!"

 **Pinkie's P.O.V.**

Wow! The cabin was awesome! It had pink walls, and pink floor, pink everywhere!

"Piper!" I yelled, the room didn't echo. "Humpth," I humpthed. Suddenly, there was someone behind me. I turned. A woman dressed in black with a veil over her eyes and a nametag reading 'Auntie Em' appeared. "Whatcha hiding under that veil?" I asked. I lifted the veil, and looked into her eyes. Then I blanked out.


	5. Auntie Em?

**Leo's POV**

"Leo!"

"One second Annabeth, I'm busy." I told her, agitated.

I was working on new armor plates for Festus. Suddenly, I felt hands on my shoulders, and I was whipped around. Right into Annabeth's angry face.

" _Now_ Leonidas!" Annabeth growled.

She pulled me by the arm, and ended up dragging me across the floor.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as we left the cabin. "MY ARMOR PLATES!!!"

She dragged me back to the Big House!

"Hey!" I screamed. "I was already here!"

"Well," Annabeth commented as she put her hand on the door knob. "You're about to go again."

 **Travis' POV**

I have to be honest. I nearly burst out laughing when Annabeth dragged Leo in here against his will. Even bettet, Leo was whining about leaving his armor plates! Two pranks in one!

"Ok everybody!" Chiron said, stomping his hoof. "I know bring this emergency counseler meeting to order! Piper? Tell us what happened."

Piper shuddered in her seat.

"Well," she began. "I left cabin 10 for a few minutes to settle a dispute between Valentina and Clarisse, and when I came back," she paused for a minute, looking as if she was going to cry. "When I came back, I couldn't find Pinkie. A nametag with 'Auntie Em' printed on it where she was standing."

Percy gasped, and Grover and Annabeth had looks if absolute _horror_ on their faces.

"What do _they_ know that I _don_ _'t_?" I asked.

"On Percy and my first quest," Annabeth started. "We ran into Medusa. Disguised as a woman named 'Auntie Em'." she told us. She looked at Piper. "Did the nametag have anything else?"

"Yes. Auntie Em's gnome emporium."


End file.
